Adopted
by arbridgeprincess
Summary: Felix and Marzia (PewDiePie and CutiePieMarzia) are ready to adopt a child. They go to an orphanage nicknamed the orphans asylum. The POV is Alice who is an orphan.
1. Chapter 1

Today started out just like any day at the "orphan's asylum". At least thats what the sane kids called it, of course those kids also made fun of us all the time. I woke up screaming at about midnight. Then took my medicine to help with the hallucinations and pain that I was always feeling. I listened to my music rocking back and forth on my bed until a nurse walked in smiling.

"A man and woman has come to see you Alice." The nurse said putting in the code to the door in my glass observation room. I turn my music up louder to drown out the screaming I heard in my head. A man and woman walk in holding hands and smiling.

"This is Alice she is fourteen. You'll have to come out in thirty minutes." The nurse says locking the door to the room. I see doctors and nurses watching me. Waiting for me to snap.

"Hello I am Marzia and this is my husband Felix." The woman explains sitting down on my bed. I scoot to the other end of my bed trying to get away from her. I see her frown and look at her husband Felix.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at her.

"Well we were hoping to adopt a child..." Felix says to me as if I was a young child.

"I am not a child."

"We know that but you are still young. We just want one to call our own." Marzia sighs.

"The children are down the hall." I say knocking on the glass. The doctors hear the signal and run in. They push Felix and Marzia out of the room quickly before I feel myself slip away. When I slip away I see my parents as they are dying in front of me. I scream for my parents to move. I hit the doctors and tear at the their clothes trying to get to my parents. The doctors give me a shot in the arm that makes the visions go away. It also makes me pass out. When I wake I see Marzia and Felix looking at me.

"Why are you still here?" I ask rubbing my head. They continue to stare. I look in the glass and see blood all over my hands and face.

"What happened to you?" Felix questions.

"That is really not your business." The timer goes off and they are once again led out of the room and taken to the front room. I am given more medicine as soon as they leave. Once the people looking at other children leave the older kids get together and work on our project in the auditorium. The nurses keep a watchful eye on all of us. Once rehearsal is over my friend Jack walks me down the hall and gives me a peck on the cheek. The clock strikes twelve and we all run off to bed before they turn off the lights. We all know that once they turn off the lights we are prisoners to our minds. I tuck myself in bed and fall asleep thinking about the couple that came to visit.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in my bed thinking about the kiss. I've known Anubis since I started elementary school, but I never imagined that he would ever kiss me. I go down stairs once I change into the clothes my family likes to eat dinner.

"Caliana, you look beautiful." Said my mother.

"Who are you?" My siblings ask. Why do I look so different from my entire family? Isn't it time I should know the answer?

"Mother, can I ask you a question?" I ask very timid.

"Why, yes you may Caliana." My mother prepares herself for my question.

"Why don't I look or act like any of you?" My mother glances away for a minute. My entire family had black hair and blue eyes. I have blond hair and grey eyes.

"Mother answer me!" I whine suddenly frustrated. My mother looks away once again trying to avoid my question. I stomp up to my room and change back into my clothes. I pack to go away for the night. I then climb out the window and run, I run all the way to the rose field. Anubis soon drives by and is surprised to find me at the field.

"Come on, lets go." he says as I hop in. He takes me to his apartment. You see the reason he has his own apartment is that he ran away from his family long ago. His parents were very abusive towards him and one day he couldn't take it anymore. He ran all the way to this town when my Mother and Father found him on the verge of death. They took him to the hospital and found he was seven years old. He was healed at the hospital but his parents left behind painful scars emotionally and physically. We arrive at his apartment and climb in through the window. His door is always locked for security purposes.

"I'm sorry it's messy..." He flinches. His parents used to beat him for not having their house clean. I give him a hug and go to fix him dinner.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" He says as he took his shirt off. I spot the scar I remember. God, I had almost forgotten about that scar. Anubis has a scar right on his upper abdomen near his chest from where his father stabbed him. Anubis claims the stab was an accident but I know better. He goes off to the tiny bathroom. As soon as I fixed him some dinner to eat, I started to clean his apartment up. I do this every single time I come over. Eventually I get to where he sleeps. I made a divider in the bed because there is only one place to sleep in the entire apartment.

"Is dinner ready?" I hear Anubis called from the bathroom.

"Yes, come and get it." I say going to the kitchen and putting the food on a paper plate. He came running down in a robe I had given him when he was a little smaller. I giggle at the sight of him running in a duck robe, before I spot all of the scars on his legs. Mental note: get him a new robe and get it real quick.

"That was really good Caliana!" He said once he finished the dinner I had made for him. We headed to his room to change. Once in there he tossed me a tank top and sweat pants. I put them on in his room while he faced the other way and changed. (I know what you're thinking, EEEEWWWW they changed in the same room! Well let me tell you I have known him for as long as I can remember and have changed many times in front of him.) As soon as he finished changing he started to crawl onto his side of the bed.

"Okay goodnight." Anubis yawned. As soon as I was sure he was fast asleep I went to the store and bought him a lot of food. I came back and slept more peacefully than I had slept in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up not being able to open my eyes because of the sedatives they gave me. I feel around me and feel that what I am laying on is burning hot. I touch my skin and am surprised to find it freezing cold. What happened to me? I breath in and find that difficult. I breath out and sputter. Why can't I breath?! I touch my face to find that I am wearing a mask. I slowly adjust and let it breath for me. I listen and hear a woman trying to calm down Jack who was crying and screaming. I listen harder drowning out the sound of Jack crying and hear a man and woman crying and talking quietly. Who could that be? I try to open my eyes once again and find it impossible. I raise my arm and wave it trying to get someones attention. I hear shuffling of feet and something being unhooked. She helps me sit up and open my eyes. I see Felix and Marzia walking over. They were the ones crying for me? Why did they care about me so much? I open my mouth and try to talk but find my throat to dry to do anything.

"Alice are you okay?" Jack whimpers. I look around and start to come to my senses. I move the mask covering my mouth so that I can talk.

"Am I in the infirmary?" I ask. My voice sounds raspy and my throat feels like sandpaper is rubbing against it. He nods and gives me a sad smile.

"How long have I been in here?" I ask and clear my throat. Marzia holds up ten fingers and Felix holds up four.

"Fourteen days?!" I yell struggling to get out of bed. "I missed the performance?" I say getting teary eyed.

"They rescheduled it to whenever you recover." Jack says holding my hand. I lay back down but the nurse props me up. I ask for some food and water. She tells me that I am not allowed to have any.

"Why?" I ask startled. Felix gives me a mirror and sits me up. I take a look in the mirror and see that there is a hole in my chest. I start to cry knowing that it is all my fault.

"What happened?" I cry. Jack just shakes his head and hugs me. I cry into his shoulder for a while, take a couple deep breaths and face toward Marzia and Felix.

"Why do you want to adopt me?" I ask still shaking. They look surprised that I would ask such a forward question.

"Well we saw the children on the other side of the building and the other children on your side. When we got to you it had a spark. You're beautiful and resemble us a little. From what we can see your also as stubborn as me. If you want to go home with us we would be be happy. If not we understand..." Felix finally explained to me. I looked at Marzia and she nodded.

"How did you hear that I was in the infirmary?" I asked looking to Marzia.

"Two days after you arrived in here we called to see how you were doing. They said you had gone to the infirmary. We asked why and they said-they said that you-you..." Marzia started to cry at the memory. Felix comforted her.

"They told us that you had a fairly large atrial septal defect." Felix finished still comforting Marzia.

"Do you guys love me?" I ask quietly. They both nod wiping away tears. They come over and give me a hug. "I want to go with you! Please..." I cry. Someone loves me! Someone actually loves me!

"We just need you to recover then we will take you to your home." Marzia said. I nodded and looked at them. Their eyes were full of love. I have a Mamma and a Pappa! Felix came over and kissed my forehead before they left. As soon as they left Jack came over. I scooted over a little and he slid in dodging the wires. He starts to cry and we both just lay there crying. A nurse comes in and comforts us.

"I am so sorry Alice." He whimpers.

"It's not your fault Jack..." I say sitting up a little more.

"You're going to leave me here." He said after a long period of silence.

"I'm sorry Jack." I cuddle in closer to him.

"I love you Alice." He whispers putting his arm around me.

"I love you too..." I said as he got out of the bed and sat in a chair in the room. He was watching over me all this time and I'm just going to leave him. I am an idiot... A nurse comes over and gives me a shot that makes me sleepy.

"I love you Jack." I say before I go to sleep.

"I love you more." Is the response that he gave me... that was exactly what I needed to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was all recovery and rehabilitation. I was exhausted but I still managed to go to rehearsal, hang out with Jack, and talk to Felix and Marzia. The day before the show Jack was walking me to my room when he said.

"Do you want to go to my room?" I knew that was an invitation... I wanted to so bad, but I shouldn't...

"Yeah sure..." That was my response. He took my hand and walked me to his room. We finally got there and he laid me on the bed. He got on top of me... Oh god what am I going to do.

"Jack... I don't want to." I said before he kissed me. He stopped and said.

"I know..." He kissed me and I kissed back. It turned into a loving tickle fight. Then back to kissing. I ripped off his shirt.

"I-I want you to stay with me forever." I panted as he kissed my neck.

"I want to stay with you... But-" He said. I nod. I trace his body with my hand. I want to remember everything.

"You're leaving tomorrow after the show." He said. I simply nod and he kisses all over my neck. I kiss his bare chest. Then we just lay there.

"I am going to remember you Jack."

"You promise.." I look into his eyes and see the child that was left on the street to die.

"I promise."

"Will you visit?"

"Everyday..." He nods and we cuddle all night not once falling asleep

(Authors note: Sorry for short chapter. I just wanted to show how close they were...)


End file.
